1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of security in information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Many applications of information processing systems require provisioning of a key or keys to a content consumer in order to initiate secure communication with a content server. For example, some approaches to digital rights management require the use of one or more keys to protect the transmission of audio and video content. The secure provisioning of these keys is important to ensuring the security of this approach.